Shogi sous la surface
by Ruth Dedallime
Summary: Il y a bien longtemps que Seijuro s'est retranché dans son subconscient loin sous la surface, laissant l'Empereur, son autre lui-même, diriger son existence. Mais il existe un terrain neutre pour l'un et l'autre : la Zone.


**Disclaimer** : Rien de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient. L'oeuvre originale est la propriété de Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Le fan art ne m'appartient pas non plus.  
**Rating** : K+  
**Spoilers** : attention, cet OS tient compte des derniers scans parus sur le net concernant le match Seirin/Rakuzan

Voici ma première fic Kuroko no Basket. Je fais une petite pause dans l'écriture de "La Ligue" et je travaille en ce moment sur la traduction d'une fic de ce même fandom. En voyant la qualité de certaines fics anglo-saxonnes, j'ai fini par avoir envie de produire quelque chose. J'espère ne pas leur faire insulte avec ce petit OS sur Akashi Seijuro...

Il n'y a pas eu de bétareadage, donc n'hésitez pas à me mentionner toute faute d'orthographe ou grammaticale qui se serait glissée dans mon texte.

* * *

**Shogi sous la surface**

Je sens un fléchissement de l'eau autour de moi et pour la première fois depuis que je me suis confiné ici, je vois venir à moi mon autre moi-même. Il est l'Empereur, omnipotent et omniscient. Absolu. Que vient-il faire ici ? Son œil doré flamboie en m'apercevant, il semble surpris de me trouver là.  
« Alors c'est ici que tu te caches, Seijuro ? » me lance-t-il, mi-méprisant, mi-affectueux.  
Je souris et tends la main pour lui montrer le plateau de shogi devant moi, l'invitant silencieusement à jouer. Il me lance un regard peu amène, mais cède face à mon sourire et s'installe en face de moi.  
« Tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi, Seijuro... » fait-il, en bougeant sa première pièce.  
Je lui souris à nouveau. Je suis heureux qu'il soit là, même si contempler la somme de mes angoisses n'est pas très réjouissant. L'Empereur est ma terrifiante création. Celui que je devais être pour survivre. Il semble suivre le cours de mes pensées, car son visage se durcit :  
« N'ose même pas, Seijuro. Tu es bien trop pitoyable pour t'octroyer le droit de me plaindre ou de me juger. »

Son coup suivant est incroyablement offensif pour un début de partie. Je lui retourne un regard surpris.  
« Je connais ta force, Seijuro. Je ne vais pas perdre de temps à t'observer. Je vais juste t'écraser et te faire appréhender ta véritable place. »  
C'est donc cela s'affronter soi-même ? Aomine serait particulièrement surpris, lui qui n'aspirait qu'à cela. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à mes amis passés. La partie continue.

Quelque chose me dérange. Des bruits me parviennent de loin... De l'extérieur. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lever les yeux vers la surface.  
« Rien qui te concerne, Seijuro, » remarque mon autre moi-même d'un air désintéressé. « Je suis en train de jouer à un-contre-trois. Contre mes trois rois découronnés. »  
Ma voix franchit enfin mes lèvres : « C'est pour cela que tu es là ? »  
« Tu ignores donc où tu te trouves, Seijuro ? » Sa voix est un peu méprisante lorsqu'il fait ce constat, comme si je le décevais. Il hausse les épaules et poursuit : « Nous sommes... Je suis dans la Zone. Je suis à la fois ici et là-haut... »  
« Oh. J'avais peur que nous soyons trois tout à coup... » remarqué-je avec humour.  
A ma grande surprise, l'Empereur étouffe un petit rire avant de me répondre :  
« Je suis absolu, Seijuro. Je n'ai pas plus besoin de toi que d'un troisième nous... »  
Il lève le regard vers la surface. Il semble percevoir ce qu'il s'y passe bien mieux que moi. Suis-je donc complètement engourdi par ces années d'inaction ?  
« Je vais devoir y aller, Seijuro... » dit-il soudainement, en se levant.

J'aimerais le supplier de rester, mais c'est inutile. Son œil doré lit en moi comme un livre ouvert et me transperce sans pitié. Il se détourne et semble contempler pendant une poignée de secondes ce qui constitue mon quotidien : une porte close, un coffre, un plateau de shogi. Rien d'autre. Pas même un ballon de basket.

Puis l'Empereur s'en va. Je vois son corps flotter vers la surface comme si un fil invisible le tirait, alors que je demeure seul dans les profondeurs de notre conscience partagée. Je me tourne vers notre partie de shogi. Je suis en échec en quatre coups. Il est vraiment redoutable. Mais cela je n'en ai jamais douté.

Maintenant qu'il est parti, je mesure l'étendue de ma solitude. Je me demande s'il va revenir dans cet abysse... Sans doute, est-ce une prison pour lui, mais pour moi, c'est un abysse de calme et d'apaisement. C'est ce que je lui ai toujours refusé. Pauvre Empereur que j'ai forcé à endosser mon existence, pauvre Empereur né de mes faiblesses. Je m'étale les bras en croix et je regarde vers la surface. Que vas-tu faire, Akashi Seijuro ?

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux en sentant à nouveau ce fléchissement de l'eau autour de moi. Pourquoi est-il déjà de retour ? Combien de temps s'est écoulé ? … Trois jours ? … Un mois ? Je ne sais… Pourquoi, tout à coup, je me soucie de l'écoulement temporel ? Jamais je ne m'en suis soucié auparavant... Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir. L'Empereur est là, implacable. Il s'assoit immédiatement devant le plateau de shogi.  
« Je suis pressé, Seijuro. Joue, » m'ordonne-t-il.  
Et c'est drôle d'une certaine manière de se faire donner des ordres par soi-même. Son œil doré me foudroie alors qu'il devine mon amusement, mais ça ne me fait pas grand effet. Il est visiblement furieux, mais moi aussi, je sais lire en lui : sa colère n'est pas dirigée contre moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de fouiller longtemps en lui pour percevoir qu'il est en colère contre ses coéquipiers, contre ses ennemis, contre Kagami, contre Kuroko. Il est ici, dans la Zone, pour parachever sa domination. Sa suprématie. Pour leur faire tous plier le genou devant lui.

Je me place face à lui et j'entame la partie. Cette fois-ci, je suis résolu à me battre. A rendre coup pour coup. Nous ne perdons pas de temps pour réfléchir, nos coups s'enchaînent sans discontinuer. Chacun d'eux est d'une précision diabolique, sans faiblesse.  
« Tu peux te débattre, Seijuro, mais ta défaite n'en reste pas moins assurée, » sourit-il après qu'une de ses pièces ait mis à mal mes défenses. « Tu n'y peux rien. Je suis absolu. »

Cherche-t-il à me consoler ? C'est risible...

Mais l'eau remue en surface et me distrait. Je crois entendre des bribes de choses... Des choses qui me dérangent. Des choses qui ne devraient pas prendre place sur un terrain de basket.  
« Pourquoi les as-tu abandonnés, Empereur ? » lui demandé-je.  
Il comprend parfaitement de qui je parle.  
« Ils sont faibles. Je n'attends plus rien d'eux, » me répond-t-il d'une voix sans affect.  
« Ce sont tes coéquipiers et tu es leur capitaine... Tu devrais... »  
« Tu es pathétique, Seijuro ! » me coupe-t-il aussitôt.

Je ne réponds pas à son accusation. Je me contente de jouer mon prochain coup. A dire vrai, je comprends son reproche. En quoi suis-je digne d'être un capitaine, moi qui ait abandonné mes coéquipiers, mes amis ? Moi, qui me suis enfui par simple peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ? Peur d'être abandonné, oublié, seul à nouveau... Aucun capitaine n'a jamais autant failli à ses coéquipiers que moi et le regard de l'Empereur n'en ait que la confirmation implacable. Je suis pathétique, alors que je n'ai même pas l'excuse d'être faible.

L'Empereur ricane. Lui aussi suit parfaitement ma ligne de pensée.  
« Même Tetsuya n'a pas failli comme toi, » me déclare-t-il avec une sorte de délectation malsaine. « Tu savais qu'il s'était cloîtré chez lui après le dernier championnat du collège ? »  
Je le regarde, sans expression. C'est ma punition après tout. Je sais que je la mérite.  
« Mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de revenir, plus résolu que jamais. Tetsuya a battu Ryouta, Shintaro, Daiki et Atsushi. Quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais accomplir par toi-même, Seijuro ! Sans moi, tu es faible, lâche, irrésolu, minab… »

Il s'interrompt brutalement :  
« J'ai commis une erreur ? » murmure-t-il pour lui-même, avec une pointe d'effroi. « Comment est-ce possible... J'ai commis... »

Son oeil flamboie de colère, d'une rage sans limite. Je lève mon regard vers la surface. Une brusque tempête s'est levée sur la mer d'huile de notre conscience partagée. Des vagues se forment hautes et déchaînées. Le plateau de shogi bascule au sol, les pièces volent en tous sens. La suprématie de l'Empereur a été contestée. Et inutile comme toujours, je n'y suis pour rien.

C'est l'instant de vérité, mais je ne sais quoi dire. Je ne peux que faire des suppositions. La plus probable est que Kuroko et Kagami ont réalisé l'impossible. Mais parviendront-ils à maintenir l'Empereur à bas de son trône ? Je vois qu'il a quitté la Zone et pourtant, il est toujours ici et n'a pas regagné la surface. Est-il prisonnier comme moi ? Tout là-haut, c'est le chaos qui s'offre à mes yeux. Un chaos terrifiant et cauchemardesque. Je ne peux le blâmer de préférer rester ici, à l'abri dans cette partie de notre conscience où je suis caché depuis si longtemps.

« Tu as atteint ta limite, n'est-ce pas ? » dis-je d'une voix étonnamment sereine au milieu de ce chaos.  
Ma remarque le sort de son état second. Il me foudroie de son œil doré.  
« Ne te moque pas de moi, il est impossible que je perde... » m'assure-t-il.  
Je hausse les épaules.  
« Le match n'est pas terminé » insiste-t-il, comme si c'était moi qu'il fallait convaincre, plutôt que lui-même.  
Je soupire en secouant la tête : « Abandonne, tu ne peux plus gagner... »  
« Silence ! » hurle-t-il. « Je vais gagner... Maintenant... A cet instant... A ce moment précis... »

Mais rien ne se déroule comme il l'a prévu. Aucun de ses plans ne fonctionne. Je commence à sentir sa panique. Son regard parcourt les alentours comme un animal acculé, blessé, et s'arrête sur la porte close qui se trouve là. Il s'y précipite et secoue la poignée, se bat contre les battants fermés. Son poing s'écrase contre la porte. Une fois. Deux fois. Je détourne les yeux de ce spectacle et n'entends plus que le bruit répétitif de ses articulations qui heurtent le métal froid. Sa main doit saigner. Il faut qu'il s'arrête. Une poigne colossale me force brusquement à me lever et me traîne jusqu'à la porte.  
« Je ne peux pas perdre. Ouvre ! » m'ordonne-t-il d'une voix sans appel.

Son regard est aussi implacable que sa voix. Et pourtant, je ne parviens toujours pas à avoir peur. Est-ce parce que je sens que sa fin est proche ? Pour lui faire plaisir, j'agrippe la poignée et tente d'ouvrir la porte. Elle reste aussi close pour moi qu'elle l'a été pour lui.

L'Empereur me repousse avec brutalité et je tombe à terre. Je le vois tourner le dos à la porte et se diriger vers le coffre.  
« Ne fais pas ça… » lui recommandé-je doucement.

Mais il refuse de m'écouter. Il est l'Empereur. Il n'a pas d'ordre ou de conseil à recevoir de qui que ce soit. Pas même de moi… Sa main file vers le coffre et l'ouvre sans difficulté. Je pousse un lourd soupir en secouant la tête. Rien de bon ne sortira de là. Si seulement il prenait la peine de m'écouter...  
Je me relève lentement pour le rejoindre. L'Empereur s'est laissé tomber au sol et sa tête repose sur le rebord du coffre. Ses mains fouillent fébrilement le contenu : quelques jouets cassés, un ballon de basket crevé et des centaines de photos… Des photos de maman. Il les contemple avec une attention avide. Maman n'est qu'un nom pour lui. Ou pire, un concept qu'il ne comprend pas. Je me penche et lui retire les photos des mains.  
« Ca suffit… Tu te fais du mal. »

Il se relève et me gifle. Je n'arrive même pas à être en colère. Tous mes sens sont comme engourdis.  
« Je n'ai pas fait d'erreur, » me dit-il avec un regard haineux. « Je n'ai jamais commis la moindre erreur. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je suis absolu. La victoire est à moi. A moi, tu entends ! »

Je mesure pleinement ce qu'il doit ressentir. Jamais nous n'avons perdu ni lui, ni moi. Et même si je ne suis pas directement en cause, cet échec m'affecte durement moi aussi. Mais qu'est-ce à côté de l'agonie de l'Empereur ? Je serre les poings, je ne peux pas faire preuve de pitié. Pas maintenant. C'est mon devoir de l'achever puisqu'il est ma création.

« C'est ce que j'attendais, » lui expliqué-je d'une voix calme, résolument cruelle, « que l'un de la Génération Miracle te batte enfin. Car tu ne peux pas être absolu, Empereur... Tu ne peux pas toujours gagner. Tu ne peux pas être parfait. »  
Il regarde le fin sourire satisfait qui étire mes lèvres. Son expression est comme hantée. Il semble se débattre dans un mauvais rêve. Je secoue la tête avant de poursuivre :  
« La perfection n'est pas de ce monde, Empereur... Tu peux t'en approcher, mais l'atteindre est une utopie. »  
« Je ne comprends pas. Mon œil voit tout. Comment pourrais-je me tromper ? »  
« Tu es un humain. Pas une machine. »

Il me saisit à nouveau par le col, mais sa poigne n'est plus aussi puissante. Je l'ai toujours cru plus grand que moi, mais maintenant, je commence à en douter. Il ne parvient plus à me dominer.  
« Je dois gagner, Seijuro, » éructe-t-il.  
« Et bien, je te souhaite bon courage... »  
Les mots restent suspendus entre nous.  
« Aide-moi, Seijuro. J'ai besoin de toi... Je t'en supplie ! » ajoute-t-il des larmes dans la voix, en voyant mon visage se fermer.

Je ne dois pas céder. Je dois rester ferme si je veux qu'il disparaisse de mon âme. Quand il aura perdu ce match, il perdra sa raison d'exister et je serai à nouveau seul maître à bord. Si je l'aide maintenant... Si je l'aide maintenant, nous serons condamné à partager à nouveau. Et même si je regagne la surface pour y rétablir mon règne, je ne veux pas l'abandonner ici. Même si cet abysse est calme, il n'est que solitude. J'y ai vécu trop longtemps pour lui souhaiter le même sort. Je dois rester ferme. Ferme pour ne pas le condamner.

La voix de Mayuzumi me parvient comme de très loin et je sens l'Empereur tressaillir. Je tends l'oreille, mais je n'arrive pas à saisir ce qu'il dit. Ce n'est pas très grave, cela ne m'est pas adressé après tout. Cependant, sa dernière question est comme une gifle et retentit claire et tranchante au milieu du chaos qui règne à la surface : « _Qui es-tu ?_ »

Qui suis-je ? Pertinente question... Je suis Akashi Seijuro, l'Empereur absolu. Deux faces d'une même pièce. Dois-je nécessairement en tuer une pour être enfin moi-même ? Comment définir mon être si l'Empereur meurt aujourd'hui ? Dois-je le tuer ou dois-je l'aider ? Qui suis-je ?

Il sanglote, ses mains accrochées à mes vêtements, sa tête appuyée contre mes cuisses. Pauvre Empereur déchu... Comme un roi découronné. Quelle ironie de te voir maintenant à l'image de ton équipe !

« Aide-moi, Seijuro... » répète-t-il d'une voix étranglée par les pleurs.

Son chagrin me transperce. Je me sens fléchir.  
Pourquoi après tout ne pourrais-je pas gagner un match pour lui ? Lui que j'ai jeté en pâture à mon père, que j'ai soumis au stress de la compétition, que j'ai poussé à accomplir l'impossible, cette vaine perfection... Lui qui s'est toujours sali les mains pour que les miennes restent immaculées.

Je pose ma main sur la tête de l'Empereur et lui caresse doucement les cheveux.  
« Ce n'est rien... Ne pleure plus, je m'occupe de tout. Pardonne-moi et repose-toi, petit frère... »

Je sens comme un fil qui me tire vers la surface et je me sens lentement émerger. Je vais gagner pour lui. Pour ne pas qu'il meure. Pour le sauver. Et même si cela signifie l'abandonner ici sous la surface...

J'ouvre les yeux.

Je suis prêt.


End file.
